


A Strange Curse

by Sireniana



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Body Horror, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Eric Derekson - Freeform, F/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Multi, Who Killed Markiplier?, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniana/pseuds/Sireniana
Summary: The Actor is growing bored with sharing the spotlight with these troublesome egos. He just doesn't get what the fans see in them. Surely it's only their blatant thievery of his looks-Wait a minute.Or: Out of order oneshots from my Monster/Beauty and the Beast Au
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Markiplier - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Darkiplier- Octopus tentacles for legs, suckers get stuck on the ground occasionally but can still walk. Half shark face, big old chompers and red eyes. Somewhat insecure but doesn’t like his regular form that much either sooo...

Host- Basically a book accurate Hunchback of Notre Dame but two feet taller (all of them are big monster bois) his hair is actually small black horns.

Robbie- Still a zombie, but in this au he used to be a human before... well I’ll get to that later. ;). He’s as intelligent as the rest of them though, and hates how dumb he comes across as because of his slow speech and clumsiness.

Eric- The self-hatred is strong with this one. He’s a birb. Very corvid like but his feathers are very sharp, making the much needed hugs rather difficult. Big ol’ yellow eyes, and two tufts of feathers that look like elf ears. He’s still precious of course, but unwilling to believe it.

Illinois- Rat man and dislikes it immensely. If he hears one more Ratatouille joke... His fur is dark tan and his eyes have no whites to them. He’s one of the only ones who actually bother to put on a full set of clothes anymore, since their bodies aren’t really made for them. His tail makes the whip sound when he winks.

Yancy- The fluff is real. He’s very wolf like but he’s got a cat tail which is constantly moving. Round eyes, one blue one gold, and long horns which add another foot to his already excessive height. (Rip door frames). Actually very insecure but pssshh, no he only cares because it interferes with his dancing hahahahahaha *sob*.

Wilford- I’m sorry I forgot about Wilford, but he’s another Mcfluffer. He’s got four legs and two arms, so rather centaur like. But his feet are prehensile, so naturally he uses that for evil (aka, stealing desserts) His face is actually fairly human, but his pointed ears and cat nose give it away. He’s too busy and crazy to really realize too much about how his and everyone else’s bodies have changed, but Dark’s destruction of all the mirrors helps with that.

Schneep- Reptilian, naturally. He’s one of the most human sized of them all, but still about 6′9, sooo. He’s covered in green scales, and his teeth are razor sharp, rather like a piranhas. His arms are too long for his body, making the Slenderman jokes from the Markiplier egos never ending. Basically he’s a Walter Strickler but in desperate need of coffee. Schneep took the change pretty well (comparatively, at least. Yancy wouldn’t stop screaming for hours). He shoves his emotions away anyways, and right now he’s just trying to be there for his friends.

So why are they monsters now? (all the JSE egos are too, but I’m very tired so I’m just going to leave them to your imagination for now)

Well it’s another revenge plot of Actor Mark’s of course! Our Mark still has a bit of Actor in him. A bit who was very jealous when he saw all the attention the other egos were getting. So, he did the only logical thing and turned them all into terrifying monsters and locked them up in the old manor where they can’t interact with fans anymore. (After all, they’re only popular because they share his good looks, right?)

But don’t worry, he’s given them a way out! (merciful hero that he is) They just have to find their soulmate! If that lucky soul falls in love with every last one of them? Then they can have their looks back! Otherwise, well....

The actor will keep the spotlight.

Cut to a new member of Marks crew coming with them to an “abandoned” house for a Unus Annus video. One thing leads to another (I’m the most disposable, take me!) And the manor has one more resident.


	2. Descriptions Part Two

Chase- For those who have read Scp, imagine 096. The hatred of people seeing his face is about the same, although he’d never hurt Y/n, of course. He’s very quiet about his feelings toward the change, but on really bad nights you can hear sharp screams from the forest around the manor.

Magnum- Some strange mixture of an elephant seal and lion. I mean, he basically had a mane anyway. It’s a bit hard for him to get around, since is lower body is mostly seal, but he manages. Like Schneep, he tries very hard to help his friends deal with the curse, but he’s a lot louder and more cuddly about it. It’s not an uncommon sight to see him and a certain nervous corvid boy curled up in a pile of feathers and fluff.

Anti- By far the most apathetic about the curse (at first glance anyway) He’s rather like a manticore, lion body scorpion tail, etc. His face, like Wilford’s, is fairly human. But his eyes are multi-faceted like a flies, and some of his fangs protrude from his mouth. If you ask him what he thinks about his new form, he’ll laugh and say Mark was dumb to give him extra weapons. Y/n has promised not to tell anyone about the times shes found him scratching at his face and crying glitchily.

Marvin- This is way too obvious, but he’s catlike. However, He’s also got some spider-y things going on. He doesn’t leave his room much, constantly trying to find another way to break the spell. On some nights, however, you might catch cold yellow eyes watching your progress through the dark halls. He’s too busy working most of the time to care about his own body, except in the ways it limits him. But, being a six legged white panther with four eyes grates on anyone. Just keep him away from mirrors, ok?

JJ- I’m going to feel guilty about this one aren’t I? Unlike the others, his new form is non-organic (yes I’m playing on the puppet motif). He’s rather like a human sized nutcracker, with too large eyes and an overbite. He still talks in speech slides, from which you can learn that while he loves his friends dearly, he envies them there easy movement. Please hug him, even if his senses are dulled, his emotions and insecurities are not.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actor Mark gets wrecked.

The Actor was not in a good mood, as usual, but he had a reason this time. 

He had just finished the last of his favorite stock of wine.

But, on top of that, that stupid former editor of his had the gall to fall in love with each and every one of those stupid egos.

When his weaker counterpart had given them up in terror to the horrors of his own creation, he had tried his best to dissuade them from having any affections for those disgusting creatures.

Unfortunately, his best had not been enough.

So deep in thought was the miserable bastard, that he didn't percieve the room's slight change in temperature, the quiet cocking of a gun, or the soft mumbling narrations describing just how screwed the Actor was.

"Whaddya say boys, I give 'im a nice taste of my new gun powder, and then we get back to that lovely little soulmate of ours." Chuckled a painfully familiar voice.

The Actor spun, just in time to see Darkiplier wave of Wilford's in character suggestion.

"No, Wil. I think it's about time I show this coward just why he cast me as the villian."

The Actor felt a sudden surge of pain course through his body. It was a strange tingling sensation that slowly activated every nerve in his body until he was screaming louder than he thought was possible.

"The Host grins manically as the Actor finally gets a "taste of his own medicine. His body stretches, but does not take on the animalistic features that had been so common in his own victims. Instead every part of his anatomy is stretched, eyes lengthening and morphing into a strange twisted shape. His nose and mouth protrude like a snout, and his teeth triple in size, causing the actors lips to be unable to cover them. His arms and legs stretch, the skin pulled thin over bones. Hair turns to sharp barbs, and at last the transformation ends, his screaming, however does not."

"Excellent work Darkimoo!" Wilford grins, throwing and arm around the other mans shoulders. "Now can we get back to-"

"Yes." Says the monotone man, straigtening his suit. "I think you now how to reverse this, Actor?" And Dark's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Especially since it was you who originated it."


	4. A Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least, you think it's fair.

The mansion was an intimidating sight. It's tall stone towers and enormous entry doors more reminiscent of a castle than a manor.

It was just the right place for your next Unus Annus video, you decided.

As you walked back through the metal gates, you failed to notice the tingling sensation that indicated that someone was watching you.

"Mark!" You grinned at your idol. "I have an idea.~"

"Lay it on me," he smiled back at you, a sensation you were not quite used to.

It was once you explained your idea that his smile dropped, as if it had never been there to begin with.

"I'm not so sure about that, you know some of my fans didn't like Wkm, besides haven't you heard the rumors about that old place?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Mark, your fans adore Wkm. What are you talking about? Besides, I haven't heard a single rumor. C'mon pleaassseee?"

After a pause Mark chuckled. "You know I can't say no to those puppy eyes. Fine, but promise me you won't go back there alone, ok?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." You agreed easily.

You only went back a couple times before the shoot, and you kept your promise to Mark. You trusted him, and you were the newest member of the team, so you wanted to prove you could be trusted too.

"It still feels unreal" you thought as you sweep out the room the team would be filming in. "All those years of watching him, and suddenly I'm working with him? Absolutely bonkers!"

You had asked Mark many times why he had chosen you, of all people. But every time he said the same thing. "I just saw something special in you."

\------

Finally, it was filming day. You were over the moon with excitement, partly because your idea was going to be a reality, but partly because you were getting rather tired of cleaning the place up. Honestly, what had happened since Wkm was filmed there?

When you entered the building, you felt a little strange. Every time you had been there the place had been a tad dark and dusty, but there was almost a welcoming feeling to it. The feeling of being watched had come back to you a few times, but you never saw anyone and something about the gaze had felt almost friendly.

Now it was an altogether different feeling. The presence of Mark and co. had illicted a feeling if tension in the air, as if the house itself had a grudge against your favorite goofy youtuber.

You shook your head. It was probably just the lack of sleep. You stubbornly ignored the feeling through setting up cameras, while adjusting zooms, while eating a quick breaksfast, while a deep and terrifying voice insisted one of you must stay forever-

Wait what.

It was like a blur. One second everyone was cowering and Mark screamed that he would never leave anyone behind, and the next second a dark shape snatched Mark like a ragdoll!

"You know what I want, Mark Iplier." Snarled whatever was holding Mark. "Now why don't you just give it up and I may just spare your miserable-"

"I'll stay! Just leave him alone!" Said a quivering voice. And by the way everyone turned to stare at you, it must have been your own.

"Done." Said the creature, dropping Mark onto the stone floor.

"Now, get out!" It roared.

After many pleading attempts from the other crew members, they finally gave up. Some may have hugged you, but you were still in shock.

At last, they and their equipment were gone.

And you were alone in the dark.


	5. An Odd Introduction Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the monster boys :D

It was so cold, as if the sun had turned a blind eye on the manor that was now your home.

You sat shivering in a corner, hoping that the monster, whatever it was, would make it fast.

"I'm not going to kill you." Said the deep echoing voice.

Your head shot up just in time to see a slithering shape flick on a nearby light switch. Evidently this place did have power, but perhaps it's residents didn't need heat to be comfortable.

All thoughts of warmth were forgotten when you saw the figure before you.

He, or it, was enormous. Almost eight feet if your addled brain wasn't playing tricks on you.

And, as you had suspected, he was far from human.

His upper half appeared to be that of a shark, except for his large arms, that ended into paw-like hands. Instead of feet, numerous black tentacles emerged from his suit jacket.

He seemed to leech the color from the world, replacing it with a dull grey, occasionally intercepted by sharp bursts of red and blue.

Needless to say, consciousness left you rather abruptly.

\-----

When you awoke, it was to the sound of muttering.

"C'mon Darkipoo, why can't we wake the poor thing?"

"As I told you before, Wil, they had a rather dramatic reaction to my appearance earlier. The addition of you two is hardly going to help matters. Better that we allow them to rest until they can handle more shock."

"The Host agrees with Dark, as they all suddenly realize that their newest inhabitant is awake and scramble to appear less monstrous."

You had been listening intently, and trying to remember where you'd heard their names before. The sudden realization had evidently caused your expression to change.

"Well, since they already know I'm awake...."

You opened your eyes.

In front of you (you had evidently been moved to a couch) were three very strange figures.

All of them seemed to share only one feature: they were all above seven feet tall. Oh golly.

It was true, they were terrifying, but you resolved that once was enough fainting for one day, and so, looked at them steadily.

The middle figure was the one you had met already, and you suddenly realized why his aura of sorts was so familar.

"Darkiplier." You grinned, especially when they all looked startled. "I knew I recognized your voice, although how any of you are real is beyond me."

You looked at the other two figures. On Dark's left was someone who seemed to have a Hunchback of Notre Dame motif going on, as well as small dark horns that curled over his head in a strange hair like formation.

The bloody bandages and muttering tipped you off on his identity pretty quickly.

On Dark's right was someone who you recognized instantly. There are only so many egos with bright pink mustaches after all!

Wilford was a... cat centaur? His face was reasonably human, but his lower body was a cats, with the interesting addition of prehensile feet.

You realized that you were staring blushed. "Sorry." You muttered.

"The Host assures Y/n that it is quite alright, still trying to hide his enormous hands in his coat pockets. Before Y/n can tell express their pity, the door flies open and- "

"What's going on in here?"


	6. Whirlwind Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating again!! <3 Time to meet more of the crew!

You barely had time to glance at the pile of strange shapes that had tumbled abruptly through the door. 

Evidently your arrival had caused quite the buzz. 

Before you could make out exactly what (or who) lay on the mat in a heap, Dark was quick to gently but strongly turn you in the opposite direction. 

"A tour, I think. You are going to be here for a while after all." 

He cast a quick glare over his shoulder, as if telling the intruders that you had seen enough horrors for one day. 

The "horrors" did not seem to agree with Dark's anaylsis. 

In a quick whirl of motion, Dark was flung forward, tackled by a large black wolf, with two long winding horns. 

"There, now we can get introduced. Who's youse exactly?" 

Terrified as you were (it takes a bit to get accustomed to a house crawling with monsters) your face split open with a grin. 

You shook hands (err.. hand and paw) with the faux Jersey man. 

Unfortunately, your impromptu internal squealing was caught off by a loud roar. 

"YANCY!" 

Dark had, evidently, picked himself off the floor. 

Yancys ears went down. 

"Alright listen, we might just have to take this uh.. someplace else." 

Before you could quite comprehend what was happening, you were scooped into two fluffy arms and being run like a football far away from the angry color leeching man. 

You finally were set down in a small, cozy room filled with books and the smell of leather. 

Mcfluffinton the third grinned, exposing thin, white fangs. 

"He'll never look in here, I haven't stepped foot in here once." 

You nodded, adrenalin causing you to collapse into the nearest chair, exhausted despite having been the one carried. 

At least, you had thought it was a chair. 

"Oh! Hello their little one." 

Looking up you were apparently sitting on a large sealish lion man. 

You jumped off abruptly, apologising as best you could.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, it's been a long tine since a humans sat on me lap." 

You blushed, still embarrased, but now fully aware as to who you had just seated yourself upon. 

"Sorry again, Captain." 

You were never going to live this down, not if these egos were anything like ypur your siblings. 

"Don't-don't worry, I d-do silly stuff all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious voice, who could it be? ;)


End file.
